


The Sun Will Shine On You

by Black_Mambaaaa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Ice Adolescence (Yuri!!! on Ice), Ice Skating, Kind of fluffy, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Not too angsty though, ends happy, kinda sad towards the end, sad in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mambaaaa/pseuds/Black_Mambaaaa
Summary: Viktor thought he would never find his life and love. But Yuuri proves him wrong.





	The Sun Will Shine On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsudamn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn/gifts).



> I'm dedicating this to my boi. Happy birthday K Bear. <3

"Yuuri!"

Viktor whipped around, long silver hair wrapping around his face and blocking his vision. The word danced around in his head, Viktor unsure as to what it could mean or if he'd even heard it properly. The wind carried many sounds and this one he had no clue where it could've come from. There was no one around for as far as Viktor could see, just him and Makkachin, going out for a walk.

He pulled his scarf closer to his face with a sigh and listened to his crunching footsteps underneath him turning back towards the sea. Makkachin was a bit further ahead of him, bouncing around and leaving her own trail of puppy prints. She was always so happy when she got to run free and play. If only that were the case for Viktor. Instead, all he could feel was cold. Even his toes were numb from the frigid air around him and it probably wasn't helping that he didn't have socks on.

Slowly he made his way towards Makkachin, taking in the sound of the gulls flying overhead. Makkachin found a few that had landed and immediately began bounding after them, almost galloping like a horse in her excitement.

He couldn’t help a small smile that crossed his lips. Makkachin was his best friend and he adored and loved Makkachin with every fiber of his being. And figure skating..well, he thought he did anyways. Now it all seemed so dull, like the way the few sunbeams faded behind the clouds and left the world dark and colder than before. All he ever felt anymore was an intense dread to set foot back on the ice, even though skating was his life and love. Even though it was no longer enough. He sighed and turned around, calling for Makkachin to follow.

 

“Yuuri! Let’s go!” Viktor whined dramatically at the man before him. The dark haired man looked up at him, huffing and pushing his fallen glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Can I have a minute to catch my breath?” He rolled his eyes but smiled at the silver haired man anyways.

“Eh, pig! You ran like a girl!” The blonde beside them had the same annoyed look on his face that he always did when he was around them.

“That’s not very nice.” Viktor reprimanded him with an unforgiving smile.

“Thanks Yurio. I might run like a girl and know how to skate like a girl, but at least I don’t look like one.” Yuuri gave a light hearted laugh at which Viktor couldn’t help an adoring smile.

Yurio simply made a small, irritated noise and started walking, Makkachin hot on his tail. Viktor offered Yuuri his hand and the dark haired man looked away with a dark blush while intertwining their fingers; the two following happily behind.

“Don’t let Yurio get to you, you look good when you run.” Viktor beamed and Yuuri nudged him playfully.

“Thanks Viktor, but I’ve never let him get to me.” He brought the other man’s knuckled to his lips and kissed them gently.

In that moment, Viktor swooned. He could’ve fallen over on the sidewalk right there and the only way he would be able to be revived would be a kiss from his beautiful fiance. All he ever wanted in his life was right in front of him and sometimes he became overwhelmed by it.

“Come on, old men!” Yurio called back to them, growing angry at their slow speed.

They were supposed to be heading for the rink for practice and Yurio hated wasting his time; the two men had learned that the hard way. Viktor had not only to coach Yuuri, but to practice his own programs as well. He had taken on a big burden, but so far it was absolutely worth it. The only reason it had been so smooth so far is because Yuuri had moved in with him without any troubles. All his belongings had arrived when they were supposed to and how they were supposed to, meaning nothing broken or missing. Yuuri himself though, had been a little skeptical. He seemed to be adjusting well and even though the move had take place about a month ago, Yuuri was still unpacking boxes. He had been timid at first, not wanting to take up the man’s personal space, or the dog either, but all Viktor had done was laugh and start hanging Yuuri’s clothes in the closet space he’d cleared for him. 

Viktor smiled to himself and lightly nudged Yuuri. Hopefully their first practice would be just as great as he’d planned. Viktor had written out a schedule and list of things to work on three days prior. When he woke up this morning to find he’d properly accounted for the time Yuuri usually went on a morning jog, a sense of pride for himself and his schedule built up in his chest. 

Both men had eaten before Yuuri had left and Viktor had unexpectedly gotten a visit from Yurio that morning. The boy had come to tell him not to get a big head about this morning’s rehearsal, but Viktor heard none of it as he walked out the door to meet his fiance where they usually met. He’d stomped after him demanding he listen,but given up trying to talk sense into him when they started walking.

They hadn’t waited for long before Viktor had seen Yuuri and Makkachin running towards him, both looking breathless. He was extra excited this morning and seeing Yuuri preparing himself made him all the more excited. 

Yuuri was beautiful when running. No, he took that back. Yuuri was beautiful always. Viktor was sure though, that tired and grumpy Yuuri was his favorite. He glanced over at him, smiling softly at his thoughts, admiring the way his growing hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Longer dishevelled hair suited him, he decided to make that mental note and bring it up to Yuuri and somehow convince him not to cut it. 

The dark haired man glanced over to find Viktor staring and looked away with a blush. Laughter bubbled in his chest at the thought of how adorable that had been. He nudged Yuuri playfully and turned back to focus ahead of them, even though his focus was still on Yuuri. Yuuri who ran with weights in his backpack everyday to make sure he was still in shape. Yuuri who found the air too cold and bundled himself up like a marshmallow the first time he went out for a morning run, only to come back home with no coats or scarf on ready to pass out. Yuuri who Makkachin loved so dearly, which meant the world to both men.

Yuuri was everything Viktor never knew he needed. The reason he wanted to compete again, and his love for skating had returned. Viktor had seriously considered retiring before he’d met Yuuri, but now he was back and ready to go all over again.

“Hey, old man! Unlock your door!” Yurio yelled and Viktor jumped out of his thoughts.

Yuuri gave him a thoughtful look before pulling out his own key and turning towards Yurio. The blonde muttered something inaudible under his breath and Viktor looked to Yuuri a little confused. As the boy walked in-- Makkachin nearly shoving him out of the way so she could get in first and him chasing her yelling for nearly knocking him over-- Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s elbow and kept him in the hallway.

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Viktor. I expected to hear you going on and on about our first practice.” Yuuri gave him a soft smile as he pulled the door shut, leaving the two of them in the middle of the hallway.

“Oh Yuuri!” Viktor felt a smile crack into his features as he pulled him in for a hug. “If you wanted me to tell you all about it you should’ve said something.”

“Well...you looked like you had something serious in your mind and I didn’t want to bother you.” Yuuri’s cheeks were still flushed from the cold air and his morning jog.

“You could’ve asked.” Viktor smiled and grabbed both his hands. “It’s no bother really. I’m just so excited for today. Everything is going to be perfect and wonderful!”

Yuuri hesitated before smiling softly back at him and remaining silent. The silence after that was long, and Viktor’s smile didn’t fade as he quite obviously thought about their practice to come.

“We should get inside so we can grab our stuff and leave.” Yuuri suddenly suggested, beginning to shrug his book bag off his shoulders.

As he unlocked the door, Viktor didn’t miss Yuuri rolling his shoulders and neck. He’d have to remember that later and offer him a massage. The two walked in and Yuuri set his bag down next to the door and took off his coat and scarf, heading to the bedroom to change. Makkachin rushed over to Viktor and pounced on him.

“Awww Makkachin, did you have a fun jog with Yuuri?” Viktor said scratching behind her ears and kissing her nose.

In response Makkachin happily liked his face several times and he laughed, trying to push her away so she’d stop licking. Finally she stopped long enough for Viktor to grab her food and water bowls and fill them. Het tail wagged excitedly as she sat, patiently waiting. When he set them down her tail wagged harder and she stood up. She waited until Viktor stepped back before she went for the bowls. 

He walked over to the couch where Yurio was sitting and picked up the boys feet so he could sit as well. They were waiting for Yuuri, their bags already in the car. Viktor pulled out his phone only for Yurio to kick it right out. 

“What’s your dumb schedule for today look like so I can avoid you Katsudon as much as possible?” Yurio stared him down from over his own phone.

“I could have told you faster if you didn’t kick my phone out of my hand.” Viktor said, shifting Yurio’s feet yet again so he could reach his phone.

The younger boy rolled his eyes and went back to his phone, pretending he didn’t actually care about Viktor’s answer, but knowing he’d give it to him anyways. The older man stretched his arm as far as he could and barely had his phone in hand before Yuuri walking out looking less sweaty and in different clothes.

“I’m ready.” Yuuri looked at the scene on the couch with a raised eyebrow, trying to hide a grin.

“Right! I was just grabbing my phone!” Viktor laughed feeling embarrassed. 

The teenager next to him gave a vicious smirk and stood up, causing Viktor to fall on the floor. Yuuri rushed over to help him up and sighed. 

“You’re a mess...a hot mess, but a mess.” 

“He’s not even a hot mess.” Yurio commented, flinging the apartment door open and walking into the hall.

Viktor pouted but called to Makkachin that they’d be back before grabbing his keys and Yuuri’s hand and walking out the door.

 

When they got to the rink, reporters swarmed the front of the building, so Viktor pulled the car around back and they went in through the back entrance. Yurio complained about how he easily could make all the reporters leave and Viktor simply laughed as Yuuri reprimanded the teen for such talk.

“But really, it’s not okay to beat people up just because you feel like it.” Yuuri called as he walked into the other side of the locker room, setting his bag down.

“Who cares what you think. If I feel like stabbing someone with my knife shoes I will.” The blonde hissed.

Viktor couldn’t help but grin as he pulled his coat off and sat down on the bench next to Yuuri. The dark haired man looked very flustered and disturbed by the thought that Yurio might actually stab someone without remorse. 

“Oh please, Yurio. We all know you’re a kitten at heart who couldn’t hurt a fly.” Viktor called in a sing song voice.

“Shut up!” The younger boy growled and angrily threw a shoe in Viktor’s direction. 

Viktor ducked and thankfully the shoe missed him, but Yuuri was not so lucky. The shoe knocked his glasses off his face from hitting his nose so hard. The dark haired man yelped and immediately clutched his nose.

“You deserved it.” Yurio huffed folding his arms over his chest and looking away. 

The laughter stop and Viktor began trying to pry Yuuri’s hand away from his nose, questioning the state it was in and looking ready to cry if he didn’t say he was okay. Yurio remained silent, looking away but not moving.

“Yuuri, please, please, please show me your nose! I want to make sure it isn’t broken!” He yelled over Yuuri muttering something in Japanese.

Finally Yuuri stopped talking but continued covering his nose. Viktor was very close to the man, trying to see if there was blood or not and the other man tried to back up but knew he’d fall off the bench if he moved too much. Suddenly they heard a very soft apology from Yurio. So quiet that if they hadn’t been listening they wouldn’t have caught it.  
Viktor knew very well that Yurio looked up to Yuuri and had pointed such information out to his husband many times. All Yuuri ever did was nod and get a thoughtful look. Yurio didn’t usually apologize at all, he would simply laugh and walk away, cackling and happily cheering about his victory. But this was different. This apology proved to Viktor that the boy cared about Yuuri and his well- being. Well...a few other incidents had as well. He felt a warm feeling in his chest though, as he thought about Yurio caring for Viktor’s fiance,   
as he thought about his apology. 

“Fine, Yuuri. I trust that your nose is alright.” Viktor said softly and moved back, giving Yuuri is personal space back. 

Both men knew that if they actually acknowledged Yurio’s apology he would simply yell at them. Then something different happened. 

“Hey pig! Are you listening to me? I said I’m sorry!” Yurio shouted and suddenly Yakov walked in. 

“What is all the yelling in here? You’re supposed to be out there practicing and--” His yelling stopped as he watched Yuuri pull his hands away from his nose.

Viktor gasped and immediately went to touch it but stopped himself right as Yuuri flinched away. His nose was bright red and swollen but thankfully there was no blood. Immediately Viktor felt terrible. What if the press saw his gorgeous fiance like this? Who knows what rumors they’d try to spread.

“Yuuri, ice your nose for a while. As for you two. You better be on the ice in ten minutes or I’ll have both your hides!” Yakov went from soft to yelling again in an instant. 

Yurio marched out immediately taking his bag with him out to the bench by the rink, skates slung over his shoulders. Yuuri stood up and Viktor reached for him as he walked away clutching his nose again. He managed to grab the back of his coat and Yuuri stopped and turned around. There was a small smile on Yuuri’s lips and Viktor immediately let go, awestruck at how beautiful that one smile was.   
In a second Yuuri was gone, off to go get some ice from the trainer who was usually on hand. Viktor, in a daze, grabbed his bag and walked off while smiling to himself. His schedule was already ruined but everything felt okay.

 

By the time Yuuri got on the ice, Viktor was frustrated with his own program and had stopped his personal rehearsal to help Yurio. Yurio made it very clear he didn’t want Viktor’s help and the silver haired man received many warnings from Yakov. But it didn’t matter because Yurio took all the criticism Viktor offered.

When Viktor saw Yuuri step on the ice, his face lit up. Yuuri had a bandage over his nose and Viktor couldn’t help but think it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. His fiance with his shaggy hair that needed a trim, no glasses, and a little bandage over his nose. He skated right over to him but got yelled at.

“Viktor. You have your own programs to rehearse. You asked me to take you back on and you’re going to listen to what I say! Get back to work!” Yakov called from the other side of the rink, knowing the instant Viktor got the chance he’d distract Yuuri from his own program.

Yuuri gave him an apologetic smile before skating away to warm himself up. Viktor groaned and started skating through the opening of his short program, irritated that he just wasn’t feeling it. He’d spent hours choreographing his program and now, his first day of practice, he hated it. His fiance was off warming up and happily talking to other skaters which irritated Viktor. It wasn’t that he was jealous...It was just that he’s Yuuri’s coach and should be the one talking to him right now.  
He sighed and picked up speed before he kicked off his first jump, stumbling the landing of a triple axel. Clenching his teeth he kept going. He still flubbed jumps, but usually he only flubbed quads. First he couldn’t land his jump and now Yakov had ruined his perfect schedule. It was going to be a long long rehearsal.

 

“Makkachin, we’re home!” Viktor yelled, throwing his bag down on the floor by the door. 

Yuuri was right behind him and knelt down to take his skates out of his bag when Makkachin tackled him and licked all over his face. 

“Hey! Makkachin, not my glasses!” Yuuri laughed and pet the dog which had him pinned down. 

Viktor grinned as he watched, adoring his fiance and dog’s relationship. His smile didn’t last long though as he caught sight of Yuuri’s nose and sighed. His perfect day was ruined. Maybe he shouldn’t have signed on to coach Yuuri and compete against him. 

“Hey Yuuri, I’m going to go for a walk.” He called softly as he headed to the front door.

“Do you want to bring Makkachin?” Yuuri looked at him with crooked, dog slobber covered glasses.

Viktor paused and sighed.

“No. I want to go alone.” 

“Oh...alright. Well, I’ll be here. I might start on some supper unless you wanna order out.” Yuuri suggested.

All Viktor could do was shrug as he walked out the front door, closing it quickly behind him to keep Makkachin from getting out. With that he started walking. Where he was headed to he didn’t know. Perhaps wherever the wind took him.

His mind raced. Everything was a blur. He barely managed to not run into people. A car honked at him as he crossed the street. Horns honked at other cars in the distance. And yet he heard nothing.

Was Yuuri upset with him? He had no idea why he would be but maybe the schedule was important to Yuuri too. Mayhaps the schedule’s malfunction had affected Yuuri as well and the other man was upset at Viktor because of it. But did that really make sense?

How was he going to coach Yuuri if the schedule didn’t work. Yuuri was flubbing jumps that the two of them had spent months on last season. Viktor was flubbing more jumps than Yuuri. But everyone flubbed jumps. Would Yuuri lose faith in him as a coach if he noticed he couldn’t land a single?   
Yurio had spent half the rehearsal laughing at Viktor, and the other half by Yuuri. Viktor had watched as the two talked and laughed as they skated, but not once has he heard any of it. He shouldn’t be Yuuri’s coach. Or maybe he shouldn’t compete. However, he wanted to do both of them with such a deep desire that it hurt when he considered giving one up for the other.

Yuuri moving to St. Petersburg with him was a mistake. Yuuri didn’t want to be here, and if he did he still didn’t seem comfortable. And he was probably upset with Viktor for taking him away from his family yet again. He’d seemed so solemn at the time, and he seemed happy now. But was he really? Was Viktor even happy?  
Inhaling deeply, a familiar scent filled his nose and he tensed up. This was it. This was the same answer to his question that he’d gotten last time.

Looking up and finally focusing his eyes, Viktor took in his surroundings for what felt like the first time again. He’d been here many times, always when he was in trouble. It was cold and snow covered the ground instead of the usual sand. The ocean was calm, an occasional wave larger than the rest but never too big. Footprints and tire tracks littered the snow, ruining the perfect blanket. A few gulls sat over on some rocks, cawing and pecking.

Everything felt dark and the sun went behind the clouds, leaving a cold breeze in its wake. The cries of the gulls got louder as they flew away from the rock.

The crunching under his feet disappeared as he stopped walking. He could feel his mind going a million miles a minute. Was that throbbing? He couldn’t quite tell. Everything was starting to blur and he felt a little wobbly. He had been here before, looking for love and finding it didn’t exist. His past was repeating itself and he could no longer see the snow under his feet or hear the gulls and the waves crashing against the shore. Were his shoulders shaking? No. That was his imagination.

“Viktor?” The voice in his head was beautiful and confused and he began to panic.

He was right. It was all a joke. Nothing was going to work as he’d hoped. It was a repeat of all those years ago and--

A hand landed on his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. His vision slowly came back to him and he looked up and over his shoulder. A happy bark sounded through the air as well as the sound of paws pounding through the snow as they ran. A soft steady breathing in his ears caught and he began to mimic it.

When is eyes finally focused, he saw a pair of beautiful brown eyes. Concerned chocolaty eyes staring at him through frames outlined in blue. His bangs were falling in his eyes and that beautiful smile from earlier was nowhere to be seen.

“Viktor, I’m sorry. I know you didn’t want me to come but I got worried and I didn’t know if I did something wrong and I just wanted to make sure you were--” 

Suddenly all his senses came rushing back to him at once as he pressed his lips into the jabbering man’s. His were slightly chapped and plush. He’d have to put some more lip balm on the dark haired man’s lips later. But as soon as those lips returned the kiss he was reassured. 

Pulling back he grinned at the way the sun beams that were no longer hidden behind the clouds struck his fiance’s face. No. Not his fiance. His life. His love. Yuuri was there for him no matter what. He would always be. He might not have been in the past but he was now.

“Yuuri!” The man gave him a soft smile that warmed his chest and he couldn’t help but smile back as bright as the sunbeams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I got this off my chest. It's been a while since I've actually posted anything I've written. I suck at finishing things and I'm good at getting blocked so I told myself I'm not allowed to post anything unless I finish it now. So here it is! The first thing I've finished in a long time!
> 
> I got this idea when I saw the poster and video for Ice Adolescence. I wanted more than anything to write something for it and I couldn't bring myself to do anything else until I did. Also I had no clue what this was going to be about, I just started typing and went from there. If you didn't catch it, after that first section it's supposed to pick up where season 1 left off. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
